


By Myself

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Kolivan, Masturbation, Other, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan just needs some time to himself…to unwind a bit, release some stress.





	By Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Kolivan needs some serious love and I am here and on tumblr under sinfultrails to provide.
> 
> Any questions or requests send me an ask or IM

It had been a long time since he’d done anything like this, 

But due to the pressure he’s been under, the stress upon his shoulders and the recent events it was something he sorely needed. He had made sure the others knew not to disturb him for the next hour unless there was a real emergency. 

Slowly Kolivan laid back on his bed, pants and tunic on the floor as he spreads his legs out with a quiet sigh. In one hand was a large, blue dildo with proper rigging and a knot on the bottom of it. Modeled after an alpha’s phallus of his own design.  
He hummed quietly and slowly slipped his hand down his front and slowly past his phallus to gently rubbed over his slit. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he slowly rubbed over them smoothly before lightly rubbing over his clit.

He bit his lip giving a quiet moan as he slowly moves it around, shivering and panting softly as he slowly tugs on it. He bit his bottom lip with a soft shiver, moaning quietly as he pushed his hips down with a gasp. Imagining a strong alpha or beta’s fingers playing with him and slowly pleasuring him like this,

He bit his bottom lip as he continued a bit, feeling wetness forming and slowly dribbling from his slit with a quiet gasp. He lowered his ears its a shivering before he slowly slid a finger inside of himself. He curled it in with a gasp, moaning quietly and shivering as he bites his bottom lip.

He slowly slipped in a second, feeling the slick growing and coating his fingers as he slowly pushes them in and lightly strokes over his own spot. He could feel his own cock start to harden as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

“Mmmmm…..haaaa….” Kolivan stretched himself out, careful not to cause any damage to his inner walls. He slowly stroked himself and bit his lip a little harder as his thighs shake slightly.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out and then picked up his toy. He groaned quietly as he laid back more on the bed, trying to get a little more comfortable.

He could feel his slit clench slightly at the emptiness he’d left before he slowly rubbed the tip of it over his slit. He shivere, teasing himself as he arched his hips up with a needy whimper.

He loved being teased for cock….

He slowly pushed it inside of himself, blushing as he almost rips his sheets as he gripped them harshly.

“Uuuuunh…..!” He cried out softly “Aaaah….mmmmm…nnnngh….oh stars….” 

Kolivan slowly gripped his own dick and pumped it slow and steady as he moved his hand up to lightly push on the base of the toy. He pushed on it, making sure the tip rubbed over his spot in slow, deep strokes,

It filled him up so good….! Like how a real alpha might, spreading his slit open and pleasuring him…!

“Nnnnngh….aaaahaaa….oh…!” He choked and shook as he groped and pumped himself harder,

He tilted his head back, arching as the heat spreads through him, imagining a partner doing thus, someone fucking him slow and sweet and making the tension slowly disappear. Just making the world disappear a while so he doesn’t go insane…!

He pushed the memories down and threw his head back “Ungh! Aaahaaa! Mmmnngh stars yes…!”

He started moving it harder into himself slick dripping and staining the bed. He pumped himself harder in time with the threats of the toy. Oh….oh he’s so close…!

“Haaaaa haaaa please please please….” he begged quietly to no one as he pushes it deeper, feeling the fake knot at the base against the rim of his slit…..!

He choked off his scream, as he came. Cum spurted out of his click be on to his belly as he pumped himself. He was tensed up, gritting his teeth with a muffled growling, trying hard not to make a loud sound for all to hear.

He slowly flopped back as his slit twitches and clenches down around the toy still inside him. He slumped with a soft huff, eyes barely opened as he slowly moved his hand up and smeared the cum slightly ove4 his stomach, toes curled slightly still.

He closed his eyes and shakily hugs his body pillow to himself. Just….pretending for a moment that someone was next to him and wanted to cuddle…

It can be lonely being leader after all…


End file.
